drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Times
The Times es un periódico nacional publicado diariamente en el Reino Unido. Aunque se estuvo imprimiendo en formato broadsheet durante 200 años, hoy en día es de tamaño compacto tabloide (tabloid). Ha llegado a ser popular, puesto que en la actualidad es el único periódico del Reino Unido cuyas cifras de lectores van en aumento. The Times es publicado por News International, una subsidiaria del grupo News Corporation, encabezado por Rupert Murdoch. Durante la mayor parte de su historia, ha sido considerado un periódico sin rival, el periódico por excelencia en el Reino Unido. Ha jugado un papel fundamental tanto en política como en la opinión pública en temas internacionales. Algunos afirman que, recientemente, refleja las ideas conservadoras de Rupert Murdoch,Material Which Never Made It To Publication a pesar de mostrar su apoyo al Partido Laborista en las dos últimas elecciones.FT.com / News in depth / UK Election - Election 2005: What the papers said The Times es llamado a veces por gente ajena al Reino Unido The London Times o The Times of London para distinguirlo de los otros muchos Times, como puede ser el The New York Times. Sin embargo, éste es el periódico Times original. Es además el creador del tipo de letra Times New Roman, desarrollada originalmente por Stanley Morison del The Times en colaboración con la Monotype Corporation. Historia The Times fue fundado por John Walter en 1785 como The Daily Universal Register. Descontento porque el público omitía siempre el término Universal, Walter cambió el título el 1 de enero de 1788, después de 940 ediciones, por The Times. John Walter fue también el primer editor que tuvo el periódico. Dimitió en 1803 dejando la dirección y edición del periódico a su hijo John Walter. John Walter padre pasó seis meses en la prisión Newgate por difamación a través de The Times, pero sus esfuerzos pioneros por obtener noticias a nivel europeo, especialmente de Francia, ayudaron a que el periódico se ganara una buena reputación entre ideólogos y financieros. The Times cuenta con contribuciones de importantes figuras en los campos de la política, ciencias, literatura y arte para aumentar su reputación. Durante sus primeros tiempos, los beneficios de The Times eran muy altos así como la competencia muy baja, lo que le permitía pagar mucho más que sus rivales para conseguir información y redactores. En 1809, John Stoddart fue nombrado editor general, siendo reemplazado en 1817 por Tohams Barnes. Bajo la dirección de Barnes, y de su sucesor John Thadeus Delane en 1841, la influencia de The Times creció hasta alcanzar cotas muy altas, especialmente en política y dentro de la ciudad de Londres. Dos de los redactores más importantes fueron Peter Fraser y Edward Sterling, conocidos como The Thunderer. The Times fue el primer periódico en enviar corresponsales al extranjero, así como corresponsales de guerra para cubrir diversos conflictos. W. H. Russell, el corresponsal del Times en la guerra de Crimea, tuvo una gran influencia con sus mensajes a su regreso a Inglaterra. Entre otros eventos del siglo XIX, The Times se opuso a la derogación de la Leyes del Cereal (Corn Laws), hasta que el gran número de manifestaciones consiguió que la editorial cambiara su posición. Durante la Guerra Civil Norteamericana, The Times representó el punto de vista de las clases altas, apoyando a los seccionalistas pero no a los esclavos. Su apoyo a ciertos políticos se llevó de forma interna y no gratificaba a la opinión pública. El tercer John Walter sucedió a su padre en 1847. A pesar de que los Walters eran cada vez más conservadores, el periódico continuó siendo en cierta forma independiente. Sin embargo, desde la década de los 50 (1850), la competencia empezó a aumentar, destacando especialmente los periódicos The Daily Telegraph y The Morning Post. En 1922 John Jacob Astor, hijo del Viscount Astor 1º, le compró el periódico a la familia Northcliffe. El periódico ganó notoriedad en la década de 1930 por su apoyo a la política de apaciguamiento de Alemania; el editor de aquel entonces Geoffrey Dawson tenía una relación cercana con aquellos del gobierno que practicaban esa política, entre los que destacaba Neville Chamberlain. En 1966 miembros de la familia Astor vendieron el periódico al magnate canadiense de la industria editorial Roy Thomson, y en ese mismo año se empezaron a publicar noticias por primera vez en la portada del periódico (antiguamente esta página se utilizaba para poner pequeños anuncios, normalmente de interés para las clases adineradas de la sociedad británica). Una disputa empresarial provocó en 1979 que el periódico dejara de publicarse durante casi un año. Finalmente, en 1981 fue comprado por la Internacional de Noticias de Rupert Murdoch. En junio de 1990, The Times abandonó su política de usar el tratamiento de cortesía en la primera referencia ("Mr", "Mrs", o "Miss" para personas vivas), pero siguió usándolo en las siguientes referencias. El estilo formal se reduce ahora a la sección de sociedad ("Court and Social"), aunque el tratamiento "Ms" también se acepta aquí. Murdoch pronto empezó a dejarse notar en el periódico, reemplazando a su editor, William Rees-Mogg por Harold Evans en 1981. Su cambio más importante fue, sin embargo, la introducción de nuevas tecnologías y métodos. Entre marzo y mayo de 1982, siguiendo el acuerdo con la unión de imprentas, el método de linotipia usado en los procesos de impresión del Times desde el siglo XIX, fue reemplazado por ordenadores y fotocomposición. Esto permitió que el personal de las salas de impresión de The Times y The Sunday Times se redujera de 375 a 186 empleados. De todos modos, la introducción directa de los textos por los periodistas ('single stroke' input) no había sido alcanzada aún; esta medida no se logró hasta la disputa de Wapping (Wapping Dispute), una huelga de los trabajadores del periódico, que tuvo lugar en 1986. Después de este conflicto, en un solo día, The Times se mudó de su enclave original, denominado New Printing House Square y situado en la Carretera Gray's Inn (cerca de Fleet Street) hasta unas nuevas oficinas en Wapping.The Times bids farewell to old technology, por Alan Hamilton. The Times, 1/5/82, pg. 2, col. C. En noviembre de 2003 News International empieza a publicar el periódico tanto en formato grande (broadsheet), como en formato pequeño (tabloid). El 13 de septiembre de 2004, la edición semanal en formato grande fue retirada de la venta en Irlanda del Norte. A partir del 1 de noviembre de 2004, el periódico se imprime sólo en formato pequeño. Mientras el periódico publica dos ediciones diferentes, surgen ciertas protestas que afirman que aparecen más noticias sensacionalistas en el periódico en formato pequeño que en el de formato grande, como por ejemplo notas sobre famosos en la portada. Los altos cargos de News International lo niegan. El Partido Conservador amenazó con un litigio a The Times por un incidente en el que el periódico afirmó que el estratega del Partido Conservador, Lynton Crosby, había admitido que su partido no ganaría las Elecciones Generales del 2005. El periódico se retractó y la denuncia fue retirada. El 6 de junio de 2005 The Times rediseñó su sección de cartas, abandonando la práctica de publicar la dirección completa de los corresponsales. De acuerdo con el editorial "From Our Own Correspondents", este cambio persigue poder introducir más cartas en dicha sección. Posiblemente en el futuro este periódico cuente con la competencia de The World, un periódico que será lanzado por Stephen Glover. En septiembre del 2005 el precio de The Times alcanzó los 60 peniques, igualando así los precios de The Daily Telegraph y The Guardian, y manteniéndose 5 peniques más barato que The Independent. Por primera vez el precio de The Times se iguala al de sus competidores, lo que indica que la editorial News International no puede permitirse seguir vendiendo el periódico al precio con que conmocionó a la industria en septiembre de 1993, cuando redujeron el coste de los ejemplares de 45 a 30 peniques. Actualidad Distribución Las cifras oficiales de Enero del 2005 muestran que The Times vende 688.000 copias al día. Esta ha sido la cifra más alta alcanzada bajo la dirección del actual editor, Robert James Thomson, y muestra que este periódico permanece por delante del The Daily Telegraph, en términos de ventas al precio de la portada (excluyendo suscripciones), a pesar de que The Telegraph mantiene el liderazgo entre los periódicos de formato grande, distribuyendo alrededor de 920.000 copias, y con más de 300.000 suscriptores diarios. La circulación de ambos periódicos es muy pequeña comparada a la de The Sun y otros tabloides. Su imagen Considerado durante mucho tiempo como el periódico por excelencia en el Reino Unido, The Times es visto como una publicación seria que cuenta con periodistas de gran talla. Mantiene en general su imagen, a pesar de que ha aumentado la cobertura de noticias relacionadas con famosos y deportes (noticias que, por otra parte, raramente tienen un papel destacado en la portada). Los lectores de The Times A través de las cartas al director, se observa que los lectores de The Times son gente casi siempre conservadora, que entran a menudo en debates sobre temas gramaticales o errores triviales de ortografía. Cuenta también, seguramente gracias a su renombre, con importantes lectores como políticos y directores ejecutivos. Suplementos Times 2/T2 T2 es el suplemento más importante de The Times, e incluye varias columnas de estilos de vida. El 5 de septiembre de 2005 se relanza con el nombre de Times 2 '', se espera que sus ventas suban, sobre todo entre el sector femenino. Crème ''Crème es el suplemento del periódico para PAs, secretarios/as, asistentes de ejecutivos y cualquiera que trabaje en el campo de la administración. Es leído por más administrativos/as que The Guardian o The Evening Standard.NRS, Abril 04 – Marzo 05 The Times Magazine The Times Magazine se distribuye junto con el periódico del Sábado, y se caracteriza por sus artículos sobre diversos temas como pueden ser famosos, moda, belleza, gastronomía, hogar y jardín, o simplemente anécdotas de algunos columnistas. Cuenta con conocidos colaboradores como Gordon Ramsay, uno de los cocineros más conocidos de Gran Bretaña, y Giles Coren, el escritor especializado en gastronomía considerado el mejor del año 2005. Patrocinios Festival de Cine de Londres The Times, junto con el Instituto de cine inglés, patrocina el festival de cine de Londres (o, más específicamente, el The Times bfi London Film Festival). Es uno de los festivales de cine más importantes de Europa. The Cheltenham Festival of Literature El Festival de Literatura de Cheltenham es patrocinado también por The Times. Dueños * John Walter (1785-1803) * John Walter, hijo (1803-1847) * John Walter, nieto (1847-1894) * Arthur Fraser Walter (1894-1908) * Lord Northcliffe (1908-1922) * Family Astor (1922-1966) * Roy Thomson (1966-1981) * News International, dirigida por Rupert Murdoch (1981-) Editores * John Walter (1785-1803) * John Walter (1803-1809) * John Stoddart (1809-1817) * Thomas Barnes (1917-1841) * John Delane (1841-1877) * Thomas Chenery (1877-1884) * George Earle Buckle (1884-1912) * George Geoffrey Dawson (1912-1919) * Henry Wickham Steed (1919-1922) * George Geoffrey Dawson (1923-1941) * Robert McGowan Barrington-Ward (1941-1948) * William Casey (1948-1952) * William Haley (1952-1966) * William Rees-Mogg (1967-1981) * Harold Evans (1981-1982) * Charles Douglas-Home (1982-1985) * Charles Wilson (1985-1990) * Simon Jenkins (1990-1992) * Peter Stothard (1992-2002) * Robert Thomson (2002-) Columnistas actuales * Simon Barnes * Alan Coren * Benjamin Cohen (Times Online) * Giles Coren * Michael Gove * Tim Hames * Anthony Howard * Philip Howard * Mick Hume * Anatole Kaletsky * Magnus Linklater * Anthony Loyd, corresponsal de guerra * Ben Macintyre * Richard Morrison * Matthew Parris * Libby Purves http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libby_Purves * William Rees-Mogg * Peter Riddell * Nick Robinson * Mary Ann Sieghart * Janice Turner * Patience Wheatcroft Periodistas Antiguos * Simon Jenkins * Paul Heiney http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Heiney Curiosidades * El personaje de Ian Fleming, James Bond es lector de The Times * En el libro 1984 de George Orwell, escrito en los años 40, el personaje principal trabaja para el Ministerio de la Verdad transformando las noticias y artículos de The Times a voluntad del gobierno. Enlaces externos * The Times online * The Times Style Guide * Crème Notas Times, The Times, The